Happy Anniversary!
by LoliverForever123
Summary: Lilly and Oliver have their four year anniversary. What does Oliver have in mind? Lilly also doesn't know what's in store for her tonight. Loliver all  the way!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, if I did it wouldn't be a kid show.**

**Loliver all the way!**

**Sorry it's short.**

It was the day of their four year anniversary. They hadn't seen each other all day, and they planned it that way so they would surprise each other when they got home.

But Lilly doesn't know what's in store for her tonight.

Oliver's POV

What should I get her? Oh wait.

Ring? Check.

Teddy Bear? Check.

Chocolates? Oh yeah. Lilly loves when I say that.

Roses? I have an idea.

I walk in the flower shop eyeing the red roses, i needed nine real roses and a fake rose.

"How may I help you?" a lady asked.

"Do you have a fake rose?" I ask, she continued eyeballing me until she finally starts walking.

"Yeah, I'll get it." the lady says looking at me like I'm weird.

"Thanks." I say, looking down at the red roses in my hand.

I just hope Miley didn't say anything to Lilly.

Miley's POV

"Miley, I think this dress is kinda slutty though. Don't you think?" Lilly asks nervously, unable to breathe because the dress was too tight.

"Nah, Oliver will be all over you though. And tonight is the night! Maybe he'll do something special like..."

Oh wait Miley don't blow it! Oliver told you not to mention anything.

"Something special." I finish, not remembering the last part I said.

"Okay?" Lilly asks suspiciously.

"Let's do your hair!" I exclaim hoping she wouldn't bring me back to that topic.

"Okie dokie." Lilly smiles looking in the mirror.

Lilly's POV

I walk in to the apartment me and Oliver share, but I noticed something different.

The lights were off, AND there were a lot of candles around.

"Ollie-pop, you home?" I asked smiling to myself about tonight.

"Hello beautiful." I turn around and see Oliver.

"Happy four year anniversary." Oliver smiled.

"You too! Oh and I got you something!" I say excited.

"Oh me too but I wanna go first!" Oliver says.

He looks really nervous, I'm kinda scared to find out.

Oliver's POV

"I got something special for you, but they each have a story." I said, my voice almost cracking.

I hand her a white teddy bear with a heart that says "I love you".

"Aww Oliver, this is so cute!" Lilly smiles hugging the bear.

"Okay, well the story is that..."

**Flashback**

_A seven year old Lilly and Oliver were at Lilly's house._

_"Ollie, do you wanna play tag?" Lilly asked._

_"Yeah! Tag you're it!" Oliver said running down the hallway to go in Lilly's room._

_"I'm gonna get you!" Lilly said while laughing._

_Oliver was going to respond but all he heard was a thud and a whimper._

_"Lils? Are you okay?" Oliver asked a face-downed Lilly._

_"I tripped and hurted my face." Lilly sat up beginning to cry._

_"Don't cry, do you want a hug?" Oliver asked with a smile and his arms out._

_Lilly didn't need to say yes so she just walked into his comforting arms._

_"Thank you." Lilly said._

_"You're welcome, but I have to go home now." Oliver said with a frown._

_Oliver went into Lilly's room and picked up a teddy bear and gave it to Lilly._

_"You can hug him when I'm not here!" Oliver grinned._

_Lilly smiled back._

**End of flashback**

"Okay and now for this story." I smiled handing Lilly the box of chocolates.

"Ollie you didn't have to!" Lilly said smiling and still hugging the bear.

"Come on Lils, no one can resist chocolate!" I say.

**Flashback**

_Lilly and Oliver were both 16 at the time._

_"Hey Oliver look what I brought!" Lilly beamed holding up a chocolate bar._

_"Can I have some?" Oliver drooled._

_"Yeah here wait." Lilly opened the chocolate bar._

_Lilly broke off a piece. "Please Lilly-pop?" Oliver begged._

_But instead she thought of having a little bit of fun so instead of giving it to Oliver she put it in her mouth with the rest of the chocolate._

_Oliver realized what she had done, so while she had the chocolate in her mouth he tackled her and pinned her to the ground._

_"I'm gonna get my chocolate Lils." Oliver pouted._

_With Lilly still pinned on the ground Oliver leaned in and gave her a soft yet passionate kiss._

_"That was the best way I ever ate chocolate in my life." Oliver sighed, letting Lilly sit up._

_"Me too." Lilly blushed._

_Revenge is sweet Oliver thought to himself_

**End of flashback**

"This one's special." I said handing her the 10 roses.

"Oliver, these are beautiful!" Lilly said smelling all of them.

"Hey, this one smells like nothing!" Lilly laughed.

"It's fake, but the rest are real." I say rubbing her shoulder.

"So what's the story?" Lilly asked.

"I'll love you until the last rose dies." I say looking deep into her sparkling blue eyes.

Lilly leaned over and gave me a kiss. "I love you too." Lilly said sweetly.

"Wait, one more thing." I say reaching out into my pocket.

I got on one knee and took out the ring.

"Will you marry me?" I asked nervously.

"Oliver yes! A million times yes! You didn't even have to ask!" Lilly said pulling me by my tie and giving me a kiss.

"My turn!" Lilly exclaimed.

I see Lilly struggling with a heavy box. I hope it wasn't so expensive that it took all her money from her and Miley's monthly mall crawl.

"Here you go! I hope you like it!" Lilly said her face red from carrying the heavy box.

I opened the box to find myself with a brand new flat screen tv and a macbook pro.

"Lils thank you so much!" I say kissing her cheek.

"One more thing! It wouldn't be alive if I kept it in the box." Lilly yelled running in our room.

"Alive?" I asked confused.

"Come here boy!" Lilly says in a tiny voice.

A little yorkie runs down the hallway and jumps into my lap.

"Lilly you got a dog?" I ask smiling while the dog licks my cheek.

"Yeah and I forgot something!" Lilly smiled leaning in closer.

"I think I'm gonna like this one." I smile closing the gap.

**Thank you soooooo sooo much for reading! Please review! I cannot thank you enough for reading!**


End file.
